In The Field of Selenias
by Gloria Spark
Summary: Basically my version of the ending scenes from the game, along with a little on the end for some closure.


**In The Field of Selenias**

"Come home!" Tear pleaded Luke after everyone else said their piece, her beautiful blue eyes moist with her namesake that threatening to fall.

"Tear..." Luke said, looking at her surprised by the outburst but deep down he knew he should have expected her to react the strongest.

Tear held her hand close to her heart leaning forward pleading, her voice shaky from the sadness that overwhelming her, "You have to come home. You have to! I'll be waiting... always."

Luke nodded, looking into her eyes, resisting the urge to hug her for what could be the final time as he swore to her, "I will. I promise... I'll come home."

Tear turned, walking away from him, before whispering to the wind, "Luke...I love you."

She didn't know if he had heard her or not, but deep down she had a feeling he had. She at least hoped he had heard her before she left with the others.

It had been two years since the battle on top of Hod, it marked the day of Luke's 20th birthday and his Coming of Age Ceremony.

Tear sat there on a rock in the field of selenias that laid nestled in Tataroo Valley. She had found herself here almost every night, staring out at the remnants of Hod and Eldrant since he disappeared and singing the Grand Fonic Hymn into the wind as if she was calling to Luke. She knew where ever he was, he could hear her voice as she sang out the last bit of of the song, reaching out toward the moon before placing her right hand over her chest.

"You didn't come," Natalia's soft voice reaching Tear's ears. She had almost forgotten her companions and friends were even there while she was singing. She glanced back into the princess's face and green eyes, before glancing back down.

"I believe your presence was requested at Luke's Coming of Age Ceremony at the Duke's Manor," Natalia went onto say looking at Tear.

Tear glanced to the side, part of her hair covering one eye as she replied softly, "I'm not interested in some ceremony in front Luke's grave."

"That's why," Anise began, looking at Natalia, her black pigtails blowing in the gentle night breeze, "The both of you came here isn't it?"

Guy looked toward Tear and the field saying, "He said he'd be back so let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave," he looked down then back up quickly, finishing his sentence loudly, "But won't be joining them."

They all stared out at the blooming selenias under the moonlight, silence coming over all 5 of them.

Jade finally glanced at the 3 beside him, breaking the silence, "We should be heading back soon."

The brown haired fonic artes master looked forward toward Tear now specifically before continuing, "The valley is dangerous at night."

Tear nodded, starting to push herself up to follow after the four others, glancing one last time toward the field. She faced it fully, surprise written on her face, as a figure approached them all. He had long fiery red hair, eyes as green as emeralds, and a sword hanging behind him across his hips so he could easily draw it. She let out a small gasp in surprise, as she got up from the rock, walking toward the figure to when they were about to meet in the center of the field.

"Why are...you here?" Tear asked softly and slowly, looking into those beautiful eyes that she had missed so these past few years, placing her right hand over her chest once more.

His voice was his but Tear could hear a slight change in it as well when he replied, "This place has a nice view of Hod, and also I promised someone."

Tear paused for a second looking at him before stepping forward quicker hugging him tightly, the moonlight shining down on them both.

Luke smiled, wrapping her arms around her tightly, whispering, "Tear...I'm sorry, it took so long."

"You idiot, you're home. That's all that matters now," Tear whispered back, looking up at his face, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"Tear, I love you too," Luke whispered, a hand on the mid of her back, pulling her close.

He looked up, smiling as the rest of his friends came over to them. He was finally home, to the ones he cared about the most especially the girl that was in his arms still. He was happy to be home and able to keep his promise to her.


End file.
